


Who Then?

by Twats_R_Us



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Big Brothers, M/M, Opening Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twats_R_Us/pseuds/Twats_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>between 3x04-05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Then?

"Firecrotch... why you so quiet today, usually I have to put my dick in your mouth to try and shut you up." Ian and Mickey had been working in the ‘Kash and Grab’ for what felt like hours. Mickey noticed that Ian was looking glum and extra tiered.

“I had the most embracing night of my life last night…” Ian explained reading a magazine.

“Forget to hide your boner while watching Taylor Lautner in Twilight again with your family?” Mickey asked in a smug tone.

“Somehow, this was worse.” Ian muttered burying his face in his hands. Mickey walked over to Ian and leaned on the side of the counter.

“What could be worse?” Mickey asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Okay basically you know the old dude Ned you beat up because you got jealous of us on a date?”

“Fuck off I was not jealous!” Mickey stated trying his best not to make eye contact.

“Anyway he’s Jimmy’s dad.” Mickey laughed.

“And you just found out? God that actually is worse.”

“No I’ve known for ages but I found out like two days after we first hooked up and it was fucking weird.”

“Slut.” Ian hit Mickey over the head playfully.

“Anyway, he’s getting a divorce and told Jimmy last night. Ned got really drunk at the alibi last night so Jimmy brought him back to our place. Since your siblings are at ours now, Lip stayed in his old bed and Lloyd was on the couch. In the middle of the night, he got horny and his drunken stupid plan was to jump into my bed for some fucked up reason.” Mickey didn’t look impressed.

“So everyone found some creepy old dude in your bed when they woke up?” Mickey sort of sounded jealous.

“He didn’t actually get into my bed…” Mickey couldn’t help but feel a smile plague his face.

“He jumped into Lip’s bed and he freaked the fuck out. Ned was naked, Lip was screaming and everyone ran into our room to find Ned but naked on the floor. Lip had actually never met him so he had no idea who he was. I then had to confess to Lip and Fiona that he was looking for me; they weren’t happy at all.” Mickey was bent over laughing his ass off.

“Jesus fucking Christ that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard in a long time.” Ian pushed Mickey.

“It’s not funny!” Ian shouted. Mickey stood up right and put his hands up to surrender.

“Yes it fucking is.” Once Mickey stopped laughing he got more curious.

“How did Lip react since the old guy in his bed was all down to you?” Ian huffed. 

“He won’t look me in the eye or talk to me in fact. Everything is so awkward and your sister is giving me so much grief.” Mickey found it hard to contain his laughter.

*** Half an hour later.

The boys were still at work when Mandy, Lip and Molly walked into the shop.

“Mickey?” Mandy asked. Mickey turned around to face his sister.

“You remember Molly our sister…” Mickey looked down at the girl in front of him and then he looked back up at Mandy.

“What the fuck I thought Molly was a …” Mandy grabbed Mickey’s hand and dragged him out the back.

“Mickey, Molly’s Mom brought him up as a girl. She doesn’t know that she’s a guy.” Mickey looked confused. 

“Does she not wonder why she has a dick?” Mandy folded her arms.

“She thinks it’s a ‘girl penis’… her Mom really fucked her up.” Mickey ran his fingers through his hair.

“Why is she here? If dad finds out his son is living as a girl with the Gallagher’s… Dad will kill hi—Molly.”

“Her mom died and she rang me. She’s staying with me at the moment which means she won’t run into dad… Mickey I know you ain’t like dad and the others… you’re kind and understanding even though you don’t show it, she doesn’t know any better and it’s not her fault. Please be nice to her and accept her… how would you like it if your own family rejected you for something about you that wasn’t your fault.” Mickey bit his lip.

“Okay…” Mickey walked out to the back room where the atmosphere was very tense. Mickey turned to his younger sibling.

“Hey, you remember me don’t ya?” Molly nodded and put her arms around her big brother, Mickey hugged her back.

“d’ya miss me?” Mickey asked. 

“Yes you’re my favourite brother, you know that silly.” Molly announced. Mickey laughed.

“Is that so… well for that… you can have whatever you want in here and I’ll pay for it okay?” Mickey ruffled the top of his sister’s head.

“Thanks Mickey!” Molly walked off to where the candy was. When Mickey looked up, he saw Ian and Lip staring at him in awe.

“The fuck you looking at?” Mickey asked.

“Mickey Milkovich is a kind loving brother?” Lip asked.

“And that surprises you why?” Mandy asked pinching Mickey’s cheek. Mickey swatted her hand away. Molly approached the counter.

“Hey Ian.” Molly put M&M’s, Snickers and Pringles on the counter. Ian scanned the items and Mickey gave Ian a bill. Mandy and Molly left the store leaving Ian and Lip in an awkward silence again.

“Look I’m sorry about what happened… I did break it off with him a few weeks back so I don’t know why he did what he did.” Ian whispered.

“Jimmy’s dad. How much of a slut are you?” Lip whispered in a frustrated manor.

“Monica took me to a fucking gay bar when she was on a high… when she was on a low I dunno… I tried to get her to go again but she didn’t so I went on my own and met him. It was a week after I found out he was Jimmy’s dad. And I was kinda on the rebound…” Ian motioned over to where Mickey was stacking shelves.

“I tried to break it off with him but he’s to fucking persistent. It took Mickey to follow us to the Northside and beat the shit out of him to back off unsuccessfully.” 

“Wait you and Mickey are still fucking and he knows about your Sugar daddy?” Ian frowned.

“Lloyd came into the shop and Mickey got kinda jealous.”

“Wait are you two menna be exclusive or some shit? Is he the guy you like?” Ian cocked an eyebrow.

“For starters, I dunno we ain’t fucking other people and I have no idea what you’re on about.” Lip laughed.

“You asked Mandy for guy advice on the guy you like. After everything that happened last night I thought you were on about Jimmy’s dad, thank fuck it’s the neighbourhood thug.” Ian looked over at Mickey who was still stacking shelves. Ian had a little smile on his face until his brother clicked his fingers in front of his face. Ian cleared his throat.

“She’s lying.” Lip smiled. 

“Really coz you look as into him as you were when we watched Twilight.” Ian huffed.

“Well as long as Mickey doesn’t try to do me up the ass we’re cool.” Ian smiled.

“Will you please fuck off?” Lip walked away laughing. Once the door closed Mickey walked up and locked it, flipped the sign and walked the store room; Ian followed.


End file.
